


The Stave

by Uknow59731_care



Category: Music - Fandom, beauty - Fandom, celebration - Fandom, notes - Fandom, singular - Fandom, soul - Fandom, unity - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uknow59731_care/pseuds/Uknow59731_care
Summary: A poem about music and how it is suited for everyone, how music can not be defined by one thing as it is all around us and will stay with us until we die.





	The Stave

**The Stave**

 

It will always be there,

In good situations and bad,

It brings you soul, celebration and tears,

It keeps you alive and stays with you forever,

You can’t lose it, no one can

 

It’s individual, created for everyone;

Rich and poor, old and young, black, white and all that’s inbetween 

It’s what brings us together,

And pulls us apart.

It will never leave.

It will always be there


End file.
